Might vs Flight
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 2.3 of "Unforgivable" series. A certain masked vigilante from Gotham City visits National City in search of something. This draws the attention of Supergirl and her allies. Supergirl challenges the vigilante's trust when she offers to help him.
1. The Dark Knight

**As it says in the summary, this story is tied to a previous story called "Unforgivable". You don't have to read it, though.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

Three months have passed since the Daxamite Invasion in National City. There was so much damage caused that day and lives were lost. Luckily, the citizens of National City can always look up to Supergirl to keep their city safe in the darkest times. As long as they see her flying in the skies, they know they're safe.

Life has been okay for Supergirl since the invasion. The only downside is that she had to say goodbye to Mon-El, who has been a good friend to her. There was a time when she was in love with him, but her feelings for someone else kept her feelings for Mon-El from growing. Her mind then shifted to the person that she was truly in love with. She wanted badly to use her interdimensional extrapolator and visit him, but decided against it.

She just went about her usual business, flying through the night sky. It was quiet in the city tonight, which was okay since stopping criminals isn't the only reason she soars through the clouds every day. Flying always helps her calm down and stay relaxed.

However, her relaxing flight comes to an end when she noticed someone on the roof of a building. She couldn't make it out from the distance, but she could tell it was a man in black. He entered through a ventilation shaft. She followed.

* * *

She enters the building, capturing plenty of attention.

"Supergirl, what are you doing here?" asked one woman.

"Someone's breaking in," said Supergirl.

The people started to panic.

"Calm down," said Supergirl. "Just act natural. I'll keep an eye out."

The people did as Supergirl said and went about their business like it's a normal day. Supergirl checks room to room for the intruder. She even uses her x-ray vision and super hearing, although she did accidentally stumble upon some "shenanigans" in a closet, which made her want to gag.

"Focus, Supergirl," she said to herself.

She kept on listening, until she heard something. It sounded like someone bumped into a wall, really hard.

* * *

She takes the elevator downstairs to the floor where she heard the commotion. It came from the janitor's closet. She listened in carefully.

 _"Where is it?" A deep, modulated voice boomed._

 _"Where is what?" replied a scared man._

 _"The Mother Box!" yelled the modulated voice._

 _"I-I don't know," said the man._

 _"Unless you want to be able to hold a mop again, you'll tell me who you gave it to!" threatened the modulate voice._

Supergirl opens the janitor's closet. She finds a green-skinned man wearing a janitor's outfit and a man dressed in black with a bat symbol on his chest. The latter is what surprised her the most.

"You're... you're... you're him," she said, surprised. "What are you doing to this man?"

"This is none of your business," growled the man in black.

"Threatening to break an innocent man's arm is my business," said Supergirl, putting emphasis on "is".

The man in black takes out a smoke capsule and detonates it, covering the area with smoke. Supergirl manages to clear the smoke with her super breath, but the man in black was gone.

She looks at the alien janitor and says, "When this is all over, I'm coming back for you."

"Better you than that freak," said the janitor.

* * *

On the rooftop, the man in black was about to jump off the roof until Supergirl showed up. She tried peeking into his mask, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"We're not done," said Supergirl.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," said the man in black.

"I think I kinda do," said Supergirl. "You're the Batman, the vigilante from Gotham City. You knew my cousin, Superman."

"He never knows how to keep his mouth shut," said Batman.

"Last chance. Are you gonna come in quietly or do I have to force you?" said Supergirl.

Batman throws a metal projectile shaped like a bat at Supergirl. It pierces her shoulder. Shocked by how it hurt, she pulls it out and noticed something. The projectile was tipped with Kryptonite. She tosses it away and turns her attention back to Batman, only to see that he wasn't where he was a few seconds ago.

Supergirl lands on the roof and keeps an eye out for Batman. She finds him hiding behind the fans. She flies forward and tackles him, slamming him to the edge of the roof.

"If you know my cousin, then you know I have x-ray vision. There's nowhere you can hide," said Supergirl.

"I'm not trying to," said Batman.

Batman takes out three silver spheres and throws them at Supergirl. They attach themselves to her body and started shocking her. Fighting the pain, Supergirl rips the spheres off herself and throws them away. She sees Batman about to jump off the roof. She uses her heat vision and knocks him down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Supergirl. "We already have a vigilante in a mask to beat criminals to a pulp."

"I'm here on personal business," said Batman. "Business that doesn't involve you."

"If that business involves hurting innocent people, then I'm gonna have to get involved," said Supergirl.

"Innocent? You have no idea what's going on," said Batman. "Regardless, you're not taking me in."

"Have you ever fought a Kryptonian before?" asked Supergirl.

"Apparently, your cousin never told you about that one time," said Batman.

Supergirl approaches Batman and started throwing punches, but Batman was quick, dodging every punch. Batman blocks a few punches, until Supergirl speeds up her punches to finally punch him in the face. She throws a couple more punches before spin-kicking him in the stomach, knocking him down. Batman gets back up, blocks a punch, and punches back, which barely affects Supergirl.

"Did your mother ever teach you that it's not nice to hit a girl?" asked Supergirl.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Batman. "But I'm willing to make an exception when necessary."

Batman detonates another smoke bomb and disappears into it. Supergirl zooms into the smoke and comes out the other end, but she couldn't see Batman. She heard a gun click. She turns around and sees Batman with a makeshift gun. He fires, but she catches the round. The round explodes and releases Kryptonite gas. She struggled to breathe as she feels herself getting weaker by the second.

"You're strong, you're skilled, but not very smart," said Batman.

Batman takes out a ring made of Kryptonite and puts it on. Supergirl gets up and throws another punch, but Batman dodges it and punches her with the Kryptonite ring, knocking her down. Supergirl lies on the ground unconscious, which gives Batman the opportunity to escape.

* * *

Later that evening, Supergirl wakes up in the medical bay in the D.E.O., surrounded by James, Winn, Alex, J'onn, and M'gann.

"What happened? How did I get here?" asked Supergirl.

"We tracked you on top of a building. You weren't moving, so J'onn went to check on you. He found you lying down, brought you here," answered Alex.

"You're lungs were filled with Krpytonite and the bruise on your face had traces of Kryptonite," said J'onn. "Don't worry. We took care of it. You should be fine by tomorrow morning. I suggest you rest for the evening."

"Who did this to you?" asked James.

"It was... the Batman," answered Supergirl.

"The Batman? As in 'the' Batman? Vigilante of Gotham City Batman?" asked Winn, surprised.

"Yes, that Batman," said Supergirl sarcastically.

"And he... beat you?" questioned Winn, raising an eyebrow.

"He had Kryptonite grenade launcher and a Kryptonite ring," said Supergirl.

"Did you sneak a peek under the mask?" asked Alex.

"No. His mask was lined with lead," said Supergirl.

"What was he doing here in National City?" asked J'onn.

"He was interrogating an alien janitor for something called... the Mother Box," answered Supergirl.

J'onn puts on a surprised look on his face at the sound of the two words Supergirl just said.

"You know what it is?" asked Supergirl.

J'onn turns to Alex and says, "Alex, send some agents to that building and find that alien."

"On it," said Alex.

"Sounds like it's serious," said Supergirl.

"It's very serious," said J'onn. "I'll explain it tomorrow. Right now, rest."

 **If you read Chapter 68 of "Unforgivable", then you'd understand why the Mother Box is included here.**


	2. Kara Danvers meets Bruce Wayne

**Now that I've introduced Batman, let's check on the guy underneath the mask.**

 **If you need to put a face on Bruce Wayne, try picturing _Pretty Little Liars_ ' Brant Daugherty.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I'd appreciate it.**

Kara wakes up as soon as her alarm clock sounded. She starts the morning by pouring herself a bowl of cereal and turning on the TV to the news channel. Before she can start eating, someone knocks on the door. She opens it and sees Alex.

"Hey," greeted Alex. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," said Kara. "I'm ready to get back out there."

Alex enters the apartment and sees what's on TV.

"Bruce Wayne? Here in National City?" started Alex, sounding surprised.

"It says he's here to discuss business with Maxwell Lord," said Kara.

"Forgot all about him," said Alex. "Huh, weird. Doesn't it feel like we haven't seen or heard of him for a pretty long time."

Kara looks up at the ceiling, thinking. "Yeah, it feels weird. It's like after Myriad, he just vanished from the face of the earth. Yet, he's still here in National City."

Alex sees a spoon with a bent head on the table.

"Are you still mad that the Batman beat you?" guessed Alex.

"Kind of," admitted Kara. "Guess now I know what happened in the fight between him and my cousin."

"Don't worry. We'll find him," said Alex.

"What did you find out from that janitor?" asked Kara.

"He's not a janitor at all," said Alex. "He's a weapons dealer disguised as a janitor. I'll J'onn brief you when we get to the D.E.O."

"When I see that pointy-eared freak again, I want a rematch," said Kara.

"You can't win every fight, Kara," said Alex.

"He's just a man in a bat suit," said Kara.

"Who has been beating up criminals for nearly 20 years, not to mention he beat Superman," said Alex. "Clearly, he's not just an ordinary man."

* * *

At CatCo, Kara heads to Cat's office with two cups of coffee in hand, only to see someone she didn't expect to see. It was Bruce Wayne.

"Uh, Mr. Wayne?" called Kara.

"You must be Kara Danvers," said Bruce.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" asked Kara.

"I'm here to speak to Cat Grant," said Bruce.

"She doesn't usually come until later," said Kara. "So, how do you know me?"

"Cat told me about you," said Bruce. "I assume the other cup's for me."

"Ms. Grant did say she had a guest coming over," said Kara, giving Bruce a cup.

Bruce take a sip. "Not bad."

"So, I heard you're partnering with Maxwell Lord," said Kara. "That's pretty big news."

"Well, if you want a scoop, I'm gonna have to pass," said Bruce.

"So, uh, no model accompanying you?" asked Kara.

"What do you take me for?" replied Bruce.

"Sorry," apologized Kara. "It's just... well... I've seen the news."

"Don't listen to everything the news say," said Bruce. "They can't always be true."

"Well, that I do know," said Kara. "So, how are you liking National City so far?"

"Cheery town," said Bruce. "Big difference from Gotham."

"I heard it's not exactly the happiest town in the country," said Kara, trying not to sound offensive.

"Well, you're not wrong," said Bruce.

"How could you still live there after... well... if you don't mind me asking?" asked Kara.

"Gotham has been my home for years. It may be a crime-infested rat hole, but that's exactly why I took over my father's company," said Bruce. "I'm trying to return Gotham to its glory days."

"Well, all I can say is, good luck," said Kara.

"In Gotham, everyone needs luck," said Bruce.

It didn't take long until Cat came out of her private elevator.

"Hey, Ms. Grant," greeted Kara. "Here's your coffee."

"You're not my assistant anymore, Keira," said Cat.

"I know, but it's a habit," said Kara.

Cat takes the cup and takes a sip. "Once again, Keira, you know exactly just what I want."

"Oh, and Bruce Wayne is in your office," said Kara.

"Funny. He wasn't supposed to be here until 9," said Cat. "Come with me."

"Me? But I don't want to intrude," said Kara.

"Shh," shushed Cat. "Shut up and walk with me."

Kara follows Cat into her office.

"Mr. Wayne," greeted Cat, shaking the billionaire's hand.

"The famous Cat Grant," greeted Bruce.

"Keira, close the doors," ordered Cat.

Kara closes the doors, which allows everyone in the office to have some privacy.

"So, I heard you were working on a project with Maxwell Lord," said Cat.

"Indeed, I am," said Bruce. "Any reason you wanted to discuss about that?"

"Well, Max is an old friend of mine," said Cat.

"Your interest sounds more than professional," said Bruce.

"Eyes of an eagle. Ears of an elephant. I like you already," said Cat.

Cat and Bruce sit down on the couch while Kara sits next to Cat's desk.

"So, let's start with a simple question," started Kara. "Why the sudden interest in Maxwell Lord?"

"My company's CEO, Lucius Fox, suggested the partnership," said Bruce. "He thinks it would be good for business."

"So, you're saying you're against this partnership?" asked Cat.

"Not exactly," said Bruce. "I do think it's good for business. I just have my suspicions with Mr. Lord."

"You have no idea," muttered Kara.

"What is that, young lady?" asked Bruce, hearing her.

"Uh, nothing," said Kara, adjusting her glasses.

* * *

After the talk...

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you, Mr. Wayne," said Cat. "You're certainly a different person that the media had me to believe."

"You can't always trust the internet," said Bruce. "Until next time, Ms. Grant."

Bruce leaves.

"Well, Keira, you want to say something?" asked Cat.

"I'm surprised that guy isn't married yet," said Kara. "He seems charming. You looked smitten back there"

"Well, he's not really the one-woman type," said Cat. "And no, I'm not smitten. I just find his charming personality intriguing."

"So, professional interest?" asked Kara.

"Professional interest," said Cat. "Besides, I only have eyes for your cousin."

Kara tried to hide her face that makes it look she was gonna throw up.

* * *

Later that day, Supergirl arrives at the D.E.O. She sees J'onn, Alex, Winn, James, and M'gann standing outside the prisoner of the alien "janitor".

"So, J'onn, anything you want to share?" asked Supergirl.

"Remember the alien tyrant your cousin fought six years ago? Darkseid?" started J'onn.

"Yeah, I heard of him," said Supergirl.

"The Mother Box is a device created on his home planet, Apokolips," continued J'onn. "It can open portals, or 'Boom Tubes', that can transport anyone to anywhere in and out of that planet."

"But Clark said that Apokolips was destroyed in their fight," said Supergirl.

"True, but apparently, some of the technology from Apokolips remained here on Earth during Darkseid's war," said J'onn.

"What did you find?" asked James.

"The alien sold the Mother Box to Lillian Luthor," said J'onn.

"Accepting an alien device from an alien? That doesn't sound like Lillian," replied Supergirl.

"Well, obviously, she thinks the Mother Box could be useful," said Alex.

"Like making quick getaways," guessed James.

"But we don't know where Cadmus is hiding at the moment, so it won't be easy trying to find them," said M'gann.

"Well, we have to find them and fast," said Supergirl

"We're already working on it," said Winn. "It's just a, uh, slow progress."

"Question is, what does Batman want with the Mother Box?" asked James.

"I'm gonna have to ask him that," said Supergirl.

"I thought you want a rematch," said Alex.

"Rematch can wait. We have to find Lillian before she finds out how to work the Mother Box," said Supergirl.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a penthouse somewhere in National City, Bruce Wayne had just returned from a lunch meeting with Maxwell Lord. He sits down and checks on his laptop. He turns on the tracking program, trying to locate Supergirl.

As it turns out, the Kryptonite grenade he fired at her also had tracking nanites in them. When she inhaled, she sucked them into her system. Luckily for Bruce, he designed the nanites so only Wayne Enterprises' technology can detect them.

The laptop tracks the nanites to the D.E.O.

"Time for Round 2, Supergirl," said Bruce, feeling ready for the following night.

 **Ya'll ready for a rematch between the Dark Knight and the Girl of Steel? Well, you're gonna have to wait first.**


	3. The Man Under The Mask

**I noticed some expressed concerns with my version of Batman. Okay, so maybe choosing to fight Supergirl was a bit too much, but in my defense, he was trying to get away. She wasn't gonna let him get away, so he had to fight his way out.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Steve993, Lauriver4ever, and Anna for reviewing the previous chapter.**

It was night time at the D.E.O. Supergirl had just returned from her search for Cadmus.

"Anything?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," said Supergirl. "Lillian's smart, I'll give her that."

"Mr. Schott, any luck?" asked J'onn.

"Nadda," said Winn. "I've tried the satellites. I tried security cameras. Nothing."

"I'm guessing the janitor was of no help either," said Supergirl.

"He doesn't know where Lillian Luthor is. He just sold her the Mother Box," said J'onn.

All of a sudden, the power inside the building goes out. No one could see anything. What they did hear was a girly scream.

"Winn, was that you?" asked Supergirl.

"Uh, no," lied Winn.

"Winn," scolded Supergirl.

"Okay, it's me," admitted Winn. "Seriously, who cut the power?"

Supergirl uses her super hearing to listen for an intruder.

"The Batman's here," said Supergirl.

Using her super vision, Supergirl soars through the dark until she arrives where she heard Batman.

"I know you're here," said Supergirl. "You want the alien, you'll have to go through me."

"You want a fight? Not very smart," said Batman, whose voice echoes in the shadows.

"Uh, you started that first fight," argued Supergirl.

"Because I know you would never let me leave. Reminds me of my first encounter with your cousin," said Batman.

"Well, you may have kicked his butt, but you're not gonna kick mine... well... again," said Supergirl. "By the way, how did you even know the alien was here?"

The Dark Knight didn't say a word. Supergirl tried using her super hearing, but she didn't hear anything. Suddenly, a light shined in her eye. She flies towards the light at high speed, only to end up tackling someone to a wall. It was Winn.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Hey! I come in peace," said Winn, surprised by the attack.

"Sorry, Winn," apologized Supergirl, letting go of Winn.

As it turns out, the light came from Winn's phone, which had a flashlight on it.

"We have agents guarding the alien," said Alex. "Did you find him?"

"No," said Supergirl. "Even with my super hearing and super vision, I can't find him."

"He certainly learned a lot from facing Superman," said Winn. "Gotta give him props for that."

Winn continued shining his phone's light everywhere. He suddenly found someone dressed in black on the roof.

"Guys!" he yelled.

Winn points at the ceiling. When everyone looked, there was no one in the light.

"He was there just a second ago," said Winn.

Suddenly, a bat-shaped projectile knocks the phone off Winn's hand, causing him to scream again.

"I just bought that phone," said Winn.

Supergirl uses her super hearing again. All she could hear was footsteps on the ground, but nothing on the walls or ceiling.

"This guy is really good," said Supergirl.

"Almost twenty years of experience helps," said Alex.

"Hey!" shouted Supergirl. "You don't need the alien. We know what you're looking for, and I can help you find it. We can help you find it."

No one responded.

"J'onn, can't you, like, read his mind or something?" asked Supergirl.

"I tried," said J'onn. "M'gann did as well. I guess our intruder found a way around that."

* * *

Supergirl continued searching the entire building for Batman. So far, she can't see or hear him. A part of her can't help but feel impressed. She's a Kryptonian, which means she has a lot of power, and yet, a man dressed in a bat suit constantly evades her.

Alex returns. She fires a flare at the ceiling. The flare lights up the entire room. Supergirl can see Batman at the corner of the ceiling. She flies towards him, but he detonates a smoke bomb, which allows him to evade her once again.

Batman lands on the floor. Several agents aimed their guns at him.

"Wait!"

Supergirl descends in between the agents and Batman.

"He's mine," she said.

"What happened to helping him?" asked Winn.

Supergirl faces Batman.

"You really want to do this again?" asked Batman.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't want to talk," said Supergirl.

"I don't need your help," said Batman.

"Well, then in that case..."

In the blink of an eye, Supergirl grabs Batman and tosses him to a wall on the other side of the room. Batman gets back on his feet. Supergirl zooms towards him, grabs him again, and then slams him to the ceiling before gently letting him down.

"You ready to talk yet?" asked Supergirl.

Batman pulls out a little device and pushes the red button. Suddenly, Supergirl started covering her ears in pain as she collapses to the ground. Alex takes out her gun and fires. Batman dodges the blast. He detonates yet another smoke bomb and disappears.

"Find him!"

Alex comforts her sister.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex.

"Well, my ears are starting to bleed," said Supergirl, digging blood out of her ears. "He's on the roof."

* * *

Supergirl heads to the roof of the D.E.O. and finds Batman just standing in the middle.

"Why are you still here?" asked Supergirl.

"Let's just say I had second thoughts," said Batman.

"I heard another voice," said Supergirl. "You're talking to someone. Comm-link?"

"You said you wanted to help," said Batman. "What do you got?"

Supergirl lands on the roof. "You heard of Lillian Luthor? She's the one who that alien sold the Mother Box to. We've been trying to find her, but so far, we're not getting lucky."

"Thanks for the tip," said Batman.

Batman turns around and was about to jump off the roof.

"Wait!" called Supergirl. "That's it? You're just gonna go back working solo after you get the info you need?"

"I work better alone," said Batman.

 _"But, Master Bruce, you could use the assistance," said someone in the comm-link._

"Bruce?" asked Supergirl. "Wait? Bruce Wayne?"

Batman taps his comm-link and says, "She can hear you, Alfred."

 _"Oops. My bad," said Alfred. "Well, she is Superman's cousin. I suppose there is no harm in her knowing."_

Batman turns around and faces the Girl of Steel. He turns off his voice modulator and takes off his cowl, revealing his face.

"So, what do you propose, Ms. Danvers?" asked Bruce.

"Wait, you know who I am?" asked a surprised Supergirl.

"The glasses don't really work," said Bruce. "Again, what do you propose?"

"We work together," said Supergirl. "But first, I want to know. Why do you need the Mother Box?"

"To lock it up for good. Make sure no one ever uses it," said Bruce.

"Then we both want the same thing," said Supergirl.

"Hate to inform you, Ms. Danvers, but I'm not a particularly trusting person," said Bruce. "Like I said, I work better alone."

"If you want to work alone, fine, but at least stay in contact," said Supergirl. "Cadmus is too dangerous for one man to handle."

"Just keep your cousin out of this," said Bruce. "I don't need two Kryptonians to keep an eye on."

"I'm beginning to see the 'not trusting' part," said Supergirl. "So... partners?"

Supergirl extends her hand forward. Batman looks at her hand and then at the Girl of Steel. Reluctantly, he shakes her hand.

"This is not a partnership, but I am accepting your assistance," said Bruce.

"Can I trust you with my secret?" asked Supergirl.

"As long as I can trust you with mine," said Bruce.

Bruce puts his cowl back on and jumps off the roof. Supergirl looks down and sees him gliding in the air with his "wings" spread out.

"For someone who can't fly, that's actually pretty cool," said Supergirl.

 **It may not be the rematch you were expecting, but I had other plans. One of them is trying to fix Batman's character, especially after the concerns expressed in the reviews.**


	4. Luthor, meet Wayne

**Batman vs. Supergirl? Check. Batman teams up with Supergirl? Check. Batman meets Guardian? After writing this chapter, check. Although, that's not exactly the primary focus of this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Lauriver4ever, mmat, Steve993, and baratta. jennifer for reviewing the previous chapter.**

It was another ordinary day at CatCo. Kara was writing down her story. She was also making a call to an old friend.

 _"Hey, Kara." It was Lena Luthor._

"Hey, Lena," greeted Kara. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight with me, my sister, and her fiance."

 _"Sounds lovely, but I already have plans for dinner," said Lena._

"What? With who?" asked Kara.

 _"Bruce Wayne," answered Lena. "I was going to meet up with Maxwell Lord. We ran into each other. We walked. We talked. Then he asked me out."_

"Really?" Kara sounded surprised. "You do know how he is with girls, right?"

 _"I'm aware of Bruce Wayne's reputation with women," said Lena. "The dinner will be mostly about L-Corp partnering with Wayne Enterprises."_

"First, Maxwell Lord. Now, you. Man, Wayne's gonna be even richer than he already is," commented Kara. "So, this is just gonna be one of those 'one night' kind of things?"

 _"We'll see," said Lena. "What about you? You found anyone special?"_

"Oh, I found someone special, alright," said Kara, hanging her head as she thought of a certain speedster from Earth-1. "There's just too many things that keep us from being together."

 _"Well, getting your happy ending is never easy," said Lena._

"You have no idea," said Kara. "Well, good luck on your date."

 _"You said you met him, right?" said Lena. "Any advice?"_

"I'd say be yourself, but with this guy, I think you should just play along," said Kara. "He's good with words, I'll give him that. He would've snatched Cat Grant's heart if he wanted."

 _"Cat Grant? Okay, now I'm a little nervous," said Lena._

"You'll be fine," said Kara.

Kara hangs up and puts down her phone.

"I hope," she said to herself.

* * *

At night, two drug dealers were on the run. They constantly look back to see if their pursuer is close. Right now, they don't see him. This doesn't stop them from running, however. They were about to steal a car, until someone fell from above. It was Guardian, who was their pursuer.

"Hand over the bags and I'll send you to jail without a bruise," said Guardian.

The two take out their guns and started firing. Guardian blocks all bullets with his shield. When the two criminals ran out of bullets, they engaged the vigilante using their fists. Guardian's suit kept himself protected as he threw punches of his own. He hits one in the face with his shield before kicking him to a wall. The second one was harder to defeat, as he seemed to be skilled in fist fighting.

The other criminal was getting, but before he can make a move on Guardian, something sharp pierced him in the leg. He suddenly felt himself being pulled up until he was hanging up-side down a few feet off the ground. Someone jumped down and slammed his face to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Guardian and the second criminal grab each other by the necks. Suddenly, a bat-shaped projectile hits the criminal in the shoulder, causing him to let go of Guardian. Guardian whacks him in the face with his shield, knocking him out.

Guardian turns around and sees the man who beat Supergirl twice. Batman. He also sees the other criminal hanging up-side down because of a sharp hook piercing his leg. The hook was attached to a string coming from the top of a building.

"I heard about you. You're the Batman," said Guardian.

"And you're Guardian," said Batman.

"You didn't need to help me," said Guardian.

"No, but I needed to talk to you," said Batman. "I know who you are underneath that mask, and I apologize for saying this, but you're just a little boy cosplaying a superhero. Brute force seems to be all you use."

"I've learned a lot these past few years," said Guardian. "I can handle this."

"You strike fear into the hearts of criminals, but you also strike fear into the hearts of the people," said Batman. "From what I've heard about you, that is not what you want."

"You're really serious about knowing who I am?" asked Guardian.

"We'll talk some other time," said Batman. "Until then, a piece of advice. Hit me."

"What?" asked Guardian.

"Hit me," repeated Batman.

Guardian shrugs his shoulders before throwing a punch. Batman blocks the punch, grabs Guardian's arm, and flips him to the ground with his hand on his chest.

"No one ever sees this move coming," said Batman.

Batman detonates a smoke bomb and disappears into the shadows. Guardian picks himself up.

 _"Hey, buddy," called Winn through the comm-link. "You okay?"_

"I'm fine," said Guardian. "Just had a little run-in with Gotham's favorite vigilante."

* * *

At a fancy restaurant, Lena Luthor, wearing a lovely blue dress, was sitting alone on her table, drinking a glass of wine. She checks the time on her watch. It was three minutes past eight. She looks away from her watch when she a familiar-looking man in a black suit coming towards her.

"The papers say you have a habit of being late," said Lena.

"Well, late is better than not showing up at all," said Bruce.

"You're right. It is," said Lena.

A waiter shows up and gives them both menus.

...

Outside the restaurant, Kara and Alex are inside a car parked across the restaurant where Lena and Bruce are eating.

"This feels wrong," said Alex. "Spying on Lena's date, really? It was awkward enough you dragged Mon-El to crash her date with Jack."

"At least, this time, she doesn't know," said Kara.

"Why are we here?" asked Alex.

"I'm just trying to make sure Bruce is gentle with her," said Kara. "Lena just lost the man she loved months ago. I don't need Bruce rubbing salt to her wound."

"I'm sure it'll be all about business," said Alex, trying to calm down her sister.

Kara uses her super hearing and listens in.

...

"You look lovely tonight," said Bruce.

"Bet you say that to every girl you date," said Lena.

"Maybe, but it's always out of sincerity," said Bruce.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Wayne," said Lena.

"Please, call me Bruce," said Bruce.

...

"Well, what's going on?" Alex asked Kara.

"He just said she looks nice. She says, 'I bet you say that to all the girls'. He says that he says it because he's being sincere," answered Kara.

"Sounds like a good start," said Alex.

"Good start doesn't mean the whole date's gonna go well," said Kara, raising her voice.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" asked Alex.

"What do you mean?" Kara didn't understand.

"I can tell this is about more than just looking out for Lena," said Alex. "You've been keeping a closer eye on her ever since the Daxamite Invasion. Now, why is that."

Kara adjusts her glasses and leans back on her chair, staying quiet.

After a sigh, she speaks. "I just want to make sure she's alright."

"You mean you're afraid that one bad night will push her over the edge," guessed Alex.

"Lena is my friend, Alex. I want to make sure she stays that way," said Kara.

"I'm sure Lena can handle one bad date," said Alex. "Sure, this Bruce Wayne character isn't very gentleman-like, but I'm sure she can handle him."

"If Bruce Wayne can charm someone like Cat Grant, then I have every reason to worry," said Kara.

Alex opens her mouth, ready to protest, until she thought about Kara's words. "Okay, you may have a point."

Kara looks at the restaurant and turns on her super hearing again.

...

"... A partnership between L-Corp and Wayne Enterprises can be a really big boost for both of us," said Lena. "The technology your company makes, it's amazing, Bruce."

"And I would definitely be interested in seeing your toys," said Bruce.

"I wouldn't call them toys, but I'd definitely love for you to see them," said Lena. "L-Corp is in a good place right now and I wanna keep rising from there."

"Trying so hard to separate herself from the Luthor family name. Don't let that stress you," said Bruce.

"You've read about my brother and my mother, haven't you?" asked Lena. "It's not easy trying

"Well, the public knows you got her arrested one time and you were innocent of helping her escape," said Bruce.

"Except there's the part where my mother took all the credit for saving the Daxamite invasion," mentioned Lena.

"That was you?" asked Bruce.

"I had help," said Lena.

"Trying to make Cadmus look like saints, smart and devious of her," said Bruce. "Based on everything I've heard, she's definitely the opposite of a saint."

"So, you're on the pro-alien team, Bruce?" asked Lena.

"I'm not taking any side, Lena," said Bruce. "I'm simply saying your mother, no offense, reminds me of people from my home."

"None taken. I heard Gotham's full of bad dogs," said Lena.

"Worst of the worst," added Bruce. "It's really nice to be here in National City. So bright and cheerful. Not to mention... Supergirl."

"Has she ever saved your life yet?" asked Lena.

"If she did, it would be all over the news," said Bruce.

"What's your personal opinion on her?" asked Lena.

"You sound like a reporter," said Bruce.

"Thank my friend, Kara, for that," said Lena.

Bruce takes a sip of his wine before speaking. "Well, I may not be a big fan of vigilantes..."

...

Inside Alex's car, Kara crushes the smoothie cup in her hand when she heard Bruce call her a "vigilante". This startled Alex.

...

"... but I really do believe she's making a difference," finished Bruce. "I just hope she doesn't end up tearing the town apart again like last year."

"I never really gave that much thought," said Lena. "But I don't believe Supergirl would become like that again. She's saved me more times than my mother has said she's proud of me."

"Sounds like she's more than just your savior," said Bruce.

"Well, you can say I'm a friend," said Lena. "You should meet her."

"Well, I could just walk into a crime-filled alley and wait to get mugged," joke Bruce.

Lena started laughing in response. Bruce smiles at the L-Corp CEO.

...

"He told her a joke, and she's laughing," said Kara. "She's laughing, Alex. She's laughing."

"I get it, Kara," said Alex.

"She's laughing," said Kara again.

"Seriously, calm down," said Alex, putting her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Making someone laugh is not a bad thing."

"I know that, but laughing at a guy's joke means something," said Kara.

"Okay, so she ends up liking Bruce. That's not a bad thing," said Alex.

Kara glares at Alex. "Have you met Bruce Wayne?"

"You said he charmed Cat Grant," said Alex.

"Oh, never mind," said Kara.

...

Lena was still laughing at Bruce's joke when she felt her purse vibrating. Her phone was ringing. Lena picks it up and answers it. Bruce takes out his phone and "texts" someone. He then places the phone on the table. Lena keeps on saying "hello", but whoever called her wasn't answering.

"Wrong number," said Lena, hanging up.

Bruce picks up his phone, which says, "Contact list downloaded."

* * *

After dinner, Bruce walks Lena back to her apartment building. Kara and Alex followed them.

"Thanks for dinner," said Lena.

"And thank you for agreeing to the idea of a partnership," said Bruce.

The two stared into each other eyes. Lena started leaning closer towards him until her lips met his. Bruce didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

...

Outside the building, Supergirl was watching them, via x-ray vision. When she saw the kiss, her eyes widened with shock.

"Alex, they kissed," said Supergirl through her comm-link. "They kissed."

 _"Okay, calm down before you end up repeating it a hundred times," said Alex._

...

After the kiss, Lena enters her apartment. Before she closes the door, she looks at Bruce with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Bruce," she said.

"Goodnight," said Bruce.

Lena closes the door, but the smile on her face remains. If she looked through the peephole, she could see that Bruce was still smiling as well.

* * *

Later that evening, Supergirl arrives at the top of CatCo, where Batman stood.

"I got your message," said Supergirl. "Although, you could've toned down the volume of that long-distance call. My ears almost bled."

"After listening to me and Lena all night, I'm surprised it hasn't already," said Batman.

"Wait, you knew I was...?" asked a surprised Supergirl. "Are you sure you don't have the ears of a bat?"

"That doesn't matter right now," said Batman.

"It kinda does," said Supergirl. "I didn't expect you and Lena to be on the goodnight kiss stage after just one night."

"I found Lillian Luthor," said Batman.

"Really? How?" asked Supergirl.

"I hacked into Lena Luthor's contact list. I contacted Lillian Luthor and traced the signal back to her location," answered Batman.

"So, you asked out Lena not because you're interested, but because you needed to hack into her phone," replied Supergirl.

Batman gives Supergirl a small tablet. "If you want to help me, then give this to your friends at the D.E.O. We'll go after them tomorrow night."

"So, you're just gonna evade our conversation about Lena?" questioned Supergirl.

Batman turns around and jumps off the roof. Supergirl looks down, but Batman was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, we're not done talking about this, Bats," said Supergirl.

 **Well, what do you think? Was this good?**


	5. Symbol

**I think it's time to really dig deep on the dynamic between Kara and Bruce. Batman and Guardian, also. I didn't add James Olsen's name on the list for nothing.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Steve993, godspeed 251, and baratta. jennifer for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Supergirl shows up at an abandoned warehouse. It was dark. There were only a few lights on. One was flickering due to weak power.

"What do you want?"

Supergirl hears the familiar voice echo off the walls.

"I'm guessing this is about Ms. Luthor," said the voice.

"Not exactly," said Supergirl. "Just come out, please. I'd rather talk to you face to face."

Coming out of the shadows and into the light is Batman. He refused to stand under the light, but allowed himself to step into the dim light.

"Why'd you call?" asked Batman. "And why in the middle of the day?"

"It's still 4 in the morning," said Supergirl. "It's still pretty dark."

"Get to the point," said Batman.

"Guardian told me that you two met," said Supergirl. "I assume you know his secret identity."

"James Olsen," said Batman. "I knew he had courage, but to put on a costume and fight crime at night... never saw that coming."

"That's a first," laughed Supergirl.

"What's this have to do with him?" asked Batman.

"I want you to train him," said Supergirl.

"You actually approve of his actions?" asked Batman.

"Not at first, but I accepted it eventually," said Supergirl.

"Why do you need me?" asked Batman.

"To help him become who he wants to be. A symbol of hope," said Supergirl.

"Shouldn't that be your job?" questioned Batman.

"He's a vigilante who operates only at night and beats criminals into a pulp," reminded Supergirl. "That remind you of anyone? More than half the people of this city are afraid of Guardian. He doesn't want that. I don't want it, either. But you, you can help him."

"I don't know what newspaper you've been reading, Ms. Danvers, but not everyone in Gotham have a positive perception on me," said Batman.

"I know that," said Supergirl. "But if James is gonna play Batman at night, he needs to learn how to do it right. Besides, he's coming with us to fight Cadmus and with a big gun like Cyborg Hank Henshaw on their side, James needs to be prepared. Please, this would mean a lot to me. Plus, this may help establish trust between us."

"I wasn't seeking your trust," said Batman.

"I trust you, and then maybe you'll trust me," said Supergirl with a smile. "C'mon, Bats. For me."

Supergirl puts on a "cute girl" face. Batman rolls his eyes and looks away from the Kryptonian.

"If I'm agreeing to this, it's because I've been planning to talk to him. Not because of your girl scout method of persuasion," said Batman.

"Oh, really?" asked Supergirl incredulously. "Ha, well, whatever you say, Bats. Although, I'll have you know. No one can resist this smile."

"Are you trying to get under my cape, Ms. Danvers?" questioned Batman. "Don't you have a certain scarlet speedster to be dreaming about?"

Batman fires his grappling hook to the skylight and leaves the warehouse. Supergirl, meanwhile, was just standing in the middle of the warehouse with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Is there anything that guy doesn't know?" wondered Supergirl, still shocked. "How did he even know that? Is he psychic or something?"

* * *

The next morning, Supergirl arrives at the D.E.O. Alex was not present, but J'onn was.

"Don't you have to be at work?" asked J'onn.

"Ms. Grant is giving me the morning off," said Supergirl. "She didn't exactly tell me why."

"Well, gives you time to prepare yourself," said J'onn. "By the way, our new 'friend' left a present on my doorstep. It's a suit that's capable to rendering the wearer immune to Kryptonite."

"But that's too advanced for Earth's technology," said Supergirl.

"It's not exactly complete. Our friend in black left a note saying that the D.E.O. has the tech to complete it," said J'onn. "As a matter of fact, we do."

"Honestly, I'm beginning to doubt this guy is just some ordinary man," said Supergirl.

"What gave you that impression?" asked J'onn.

"He's just so... he's like..." Supergirl can't find the right words to say. In the end, she grunts in frustration.

"Sounds like you two still have some issues with each other," said J'onn.

"Now I understand why Clark never mentioned him," said Supergirl.

"Speaking of Clark, you ever think about contacting him," said J'onn.

"No, I prefer to keep him out of this," said Supergirl. "In case Lillian... I don't want this world deprived of two Kryptonians."

"I see you're starting to be realistic," said J'onn.

"But I know we can do this," said Supergirl. "We've beat her before, haven't we?"

J'onn tilts his head and puts on a different kind of smile on his face.

"What exactly is it with you and the Batman?" asked J'onn, curious.

Supergirl didn't speak.

"C'mon, Kara. You know it's best to let your feelings out instead of keeping them to yourself," said J'onn.

"Batman just really gets under my skin," said Supergirl. "He won't trust me. He asks out Lena without consulting me. And let's just say he kinda pushed my buttons during our last encounter."

"You sure this isn't just professional interest, Ms. Danvers?" questioned J'onn.

"I don't know. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," joked Supergirl.

"Piece of advice, Kara. Patience," said J'onn. "That's how I come to fully trust Kal. After a long rough history, I now feel safe calling him a friend."

"He's just so mysterious... so... much more than just ordinary," said Supergirl.

"Everyone in this world is special in their own way," said J'onn. "Batman uses the darkness as his friend and prefers to keep to himself."

"I doubt it's that simple to figure him out," said Supergirl.

"That may be true, but there are some things about him that are simple to notice," said J'onn. "Now, get out there. Go save some lives, Supergirl. Make us of your morning off."

Supergirl smiles at J'onn before taking off to the skies.

* * *

After sunset, Guardian shows up at an abandoned warehouse all by himself.

"This is the place?" asked Guardian through his comm-link.

 _"Yup," said Supergirl. "That's where we talked."_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Guardian. "He and I aren't really too different. What makes you think he can help me change my image?"

 _"Don't you trust me?" asked Supergirl._

"Of course, I trust you," said Guardian. "I'm just not sure if I can trust him."

"And people say I have trust issues."

Guardians stops in his tracks when he heard a raspy voice echo in the darkness.

 _"That's him, alright," said Supergirl. "Good luck, James."_

Batman steps out of the shadows and into the light, showing himself to National City's masked vigilante.

"Supergirl wanted you to train me," said Guardian.

"If you want me to," replied Batman.

"If I needed help doing this job, I guess a man with nearly 20 years of experience in crime-fighting might be what I need," said Guardian.

Unexpectedly, Guardian removes his mask, showing his real face to the bat-themed vigilante.

"But first, I want to see who's behind the mask," said James. "Supergirl trusts me with her secret. You can trust me with yours."

"if that's how this is going down, so be it," replied Batman.

Batman takes off his cowl, revealing his true face to James. The CatCo photographer was, in one word, shocked.

"Bruce Wayne," he said with surprise. "H-How is this possible?"

"You've seen actual aliens on Earth, yet a billionaire being a vigilante makes you act like you've just seen an alien for the first time," replied Bruce.

"Sorry, it's just... given your reputation, I never expected..." James was clearly still shocked, struggling to accept the truth right in front of him.

"Speak for yourself. You're best known as that little boy who took the very first picture of Superman. Who would ever think of you as a vigilante who beats up criminals during the night?" said Bruce.

"Fair point," said Guardian. "So, uh, how is this gonna go down?"

Bruce puts his cowl back on. He walks towards James and holds his hand out.

"A handshake, seriously?" questioned James.

"Just do it," said Batman.

James grabs Batman's hand, only to get thrown to the ground. James grunts in pain as he tries to get back on his feet.

"Rule number one: always anticipate your opponent's moves," said Batman.

James puts his mask back on. He started throwing punches, but Batman either blocks or dodges them. Batman spins left as Guardian's fist comes towards his face, and then elbows Guardian in the back. James tried to elbow him in the face, but Batman ducks under his swinging arm. Batman then kicks Guardian in the back on his leg and then punches him in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Rule number two: always look for an opening," said Batman.

Guardian continues throwing punches and tries to move as fast as he can, but Batman was even faster. Guardian kicks Batman in the leg, but the black-clad vigilante counters with three quick punches followed by a roundhouse kick. Batman blocks another punch, and then quickly uses Guardian's arm to slam him to the ground.

"Alright. Alright. I surrender," said Guardian.

Batman grabs Guardian's arm and twists it slightly, causing Guardian to grunt, feeling the pain.

"Rule number three: when you're down, don't stay down, always find a way to get back up," said Batman.

"I've been fighting for months and I've been doing alright," said Guardian.

"But not good enough," said Batman.

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me about helping people," said Guardian.

"This is about preparing you for Cadmus," said Batman. "Teaching you about being a symbol of hope, it's not about fists."

"Then what is it about?" asked Guardian.

"Tell me. After you became Guardian, have you ever fought in a fight without using your fists?" asked Batman.

"As a matter of fact, I have," answered Guardian. "I was in a room full of mind-controlled aliens ready to tear the place apart, but I reached out to their youngest. He and I bonded and he's like the son I never had. I got through to him, and because of that, I got through to everyone in the room."

"But it's not enough," guessed Batman.

"Well, no one knows about it," said Guardian.

"From what Kara told me, you always deal with criminals with your fists," said Batman. "You even beat them up in front of endangered civilians."

"They're more afraid of me than they are of those thugs," said Guardian sadly.

"You may have learned how to fight a battle by relying on your heart instead of your fists, but you need to learn better that this job is about protecting people," said Batman. "Lots of people call me a brute, but I don't always use my fists."

"I read one time that the Batman saved a woman getting mugged by just threatening the mugger. No punches were thrown," said Guardian.

"I give my enemies a chance to back down before I change my tactics and use brute force," said Batman. "From everything I've read about Guardian, he jumps into a fist fight all the time."

"I'm just afraid of what would happen if I don't act quick enough," said Guardian.

"You want to be a symbol of hope? You have to show the people that you're more than just a man who can throw a punch and look dangerous with a shield. You have to show them that you're capable of showing mercy," said Batman. "I've been in fighting crime for eighteen years and despite everything that's happened, I still remember who I am."

"The Batman," said Guardian, smiling behind the mask.

"Exactly," said Batman. "After everything I've lost, I could've gone down a dark path. Those around my circle once feared that the Batman will sink until he becomes like those he protects Gotham from. But I swore, on my parents' graves, that I would never become like the man who killed them."

"Is that why you do this? Your parents?" asked Guardian curiously.

"We all have our reasons for wearing masks," said Batman. "Now, back to training. Don't hold back."

"Don't worry. I won't," said Guardian.

And so, Batman and Guardian continue sparring.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Supergirl was going after a group of an alien criminal gang who just robbed a bank. She immediately catches up to them and takes them head-on. One tried punching her in the face, but only hurt his hand doing so.

"Nice try, buddy," teased Supergirl.

"That's why we have this," said one alien.

The alien takes out a pistol and shoots a laser blast that hits Supergirl in the stomach, knocking her back a couple feet away, but she was still standing. All three aliens take out their laser pistols and started shooting, but Supergirl uses her arm to shield herself. The three then fire three laser beams simultaneously. Supergirl blocks the combined blast with her arm as she walks forward.

Supergirl kicks one alien in the stomach, punches one in the face, and throws the third to a wall knocking him out. She approaches one alien and punches him again to knock him out. She takes the last alien a punch to the stomach and then slamming his face to the wall.

"That was easy," said Supergirl. "Now, where's the fourth one?"

One second later, a fourth alien falls from above and crashes to the ground. He clutches his aching back as he struggles to get up. Supergirl looks up and sees Batman.

"How was training?" asked Supergirl.

"We need to talk," replied Batman.

* * *

Back at Kara's apartment, Supergirl immediately heads to the kitchen and pours herself a cup of ice tea. She even offers a cup to Batman, who refuses.

"So, how's James?" asked Supergirl.

Batman takes off his cowl and says, "He's got skill. He's got heart. He just needs more time to learn."

"Well, he's used to just backing up Superman with Lois Lane," said Supergirl. "But I really believe he can do this properly."

"He's just trying too hard," said Bruce. "Like you said, he's just playing Batman."

"But that's why I need you. To teach him that he doesn't need to be like you," said Supergirl. "He can be his own hero."

"He's learning, that's one thing," said Bruce.

"So, the D.E.O. is prepping to make a move on Cadmus. J'onn says we'll be moving in two hours," said Supergirl.

"Good," said Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce," called Supergirl. "We're a team now. You're not just gonna go there and handle everything on your own. You have to stick with us."

"Don't be so sure I will," said Bruce.

"Hey, I get you're suspicious of me because of the time I threw Cat Grant off her building and tried to kill the D.E.O.," said Supergirl. "I could just explain why I did, but I think it's easier to tell you that I am not that person. I wear this symbol on my chest to spark hope in the hearts of everyone, just like you do with that Bat smybol."

"It's to spread fear, not hope," said Bruce.

"From what I've read, you are kinda spreading hope," said Supergirl. "I mean Gotham is still a crime-infested rat hole, but crime rate has been decreasing a little bit every year since you showed up."

"I never wanted to be a symbol of hope," said Bruce. "I never cared about what the people think of me. I can still be a wanted man today and I would still be fighting for my city. It's not about what I am to the people. It's about protecting them from the people like the man who took my parents away from me. To prevent what happened to them from happening again."

"You know, you remind me of someone I know," said Supergirl. "Just like you, he's a vigilante who works at night. He doesn't really care about what the people think of him as long as he's getting the job done."

"I've been all over the country and I've never heard of a vigilante compared to me," said Batman.

"Trust me, it's hard to understand," said Supergirl. She feels that talking to Batman about multiple earths will make her sound crazy. "But over time, he learned that being a symbol of hope to the people is important because it makes you feel better about yourself. Seeing yourself as the hero of the story has its benefits, you know?"

"We can't all be like you and your cousin," said Bruce.

"You don't have to be. But at least consider lightening up a bit," said Supergirl.

"That I can't promise," said Bruce. "The Batman can spread fear if he keeps wearing a smile on his face."

"What does your butler say?" asked Supergirl.

Bruce didn't speak for dozens of seconds. He turns and faces Supergirl and says, "He wants me to inspire people."

"Almost two decades of fighting and you still don't listen to him?" questioned Supergirl.

"Kara, I can't even begin to lecture you about loss since what you went through is much worse than what I went through," said Bruce. "But who I am is more than just because of my parents. I've seen how ugly and violent the criminal underworld is. It's far worse than you can ever think of. I spent years studying the criminal mind, learning many ways to fight injustice, trying to become the man I am today. Being a symbol of hope was never an option for me."

"That doesn't mean you can't try to be," said Supergirl. "I get that you would rather be dark and brooding than smiling for the cameras all the time, but like I said, if you see yourself as a symbol of hope, then you can feel better about yourself. You don't always have to see yourself as the villain of the story. I know we haven't known each other for long, but to me, you're a hero."

"I've met plenty of people who say that," said Bruce.

"I'm sure it's because they believe in you," said Supergirl. "I always thought Batman was just a brute, but after seeing the man under the mask, I'm starting to see him for who he truly is."

"Well, we'll see," said Bruce.

"Hey, there's no time like the present. Besides, you're getting a little too old," said Supergirl, laughing a bit.

Bruce cracks a smile. "I don't plan on retiring anytime soon."

"You really need a woman in your life," commented Supergirl. "What about that Amazon Princess? After the Darkseid war, someone took a picture of her kissing you on the cheek."

"And I'm supposed to take love advice from a woman who is interested in a man who wears red leather?" replied Batman, crossing his arms.

Supergirl started blushing as her minds shifts to the person Batman was talking about.

"You don't know him like I do. He's a... really nice guy," said Supergirl. "If I could hang up my cape and be with him right now, I would, but there's way too many things on the list of reasons why he and I can't be together."

"He has a woman of his own?" guessed Batman.

"Actually, he's... still mourning," said Supergirl, hanging her head and speaking with sadness. "Even if his love is gone, if I go after him now, I feel like I'm just stealing him from her. They've known each other their whole lives and I only met him last year."

"Ever considering finding someone else?" asked Batman.

"Well, there's James, but..." Supergirl paused. "He and I are done."

"But you still have some feelings for him," guessed Batman.

"Maybe," said Supergirl. "But the Flash, he's... ever since he and I met, there's this feeling inside of me that's telling me that I found the one, but since I was into James at the time, I never found out until he and I broke up."

"Well, it's up to you," said Bruce. "I'll meet you at the D.E.O. at 8. Be sure to keep your mind focused by then."

Bruce puts his cowl back on and jumps out the window. Supergirl just rests her chin on her palm as she watched the Dark Knight glide through the starry night sky like an actual bat.

"Wonder if Winn can make me a black suit," wondered Supergirl, picturing herself in a black version of her suit, although not the one she used when she became crazy from Red Kryptonite.

 **Well, what do you think? Leave a review and let me know.**

 **For the next chapter, it's time for Supergirl and Batman to take on Cadmus. But please wait. It might take a long time.**


	6. Versus Cadmus

**Here it is. Batman, Supergirl, and D.E.O. vs. Cadmus. Get ready for a wild ride. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to baratta. jennifer, Steve993, and godspeed 251 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Alex, Winn, J'onn, M'gann, and Guardian head to Cadmus' new base of operations, along with over a dozen D.E.O. agents in black SUVs. Supergirl followed them from the skies.

 _"Where's the Batman?" asked Alex._

"He said he'll be there," said Supergirl.

 _"Probably wanting to make an entrance," guessed Winn. "I heard he likes making an entrance."_

 _"If he's as good in stealth as the newspaper says, he can sure give us an advantage," said Alex._

 _"You sure you want to be here, James?" asked J'onn._

 _"You need all hands on deck," said James. "Besides, I've been training with the Batman. I got some new moves I'd like to show Cadmus."_

 _"Don't get cocky," said J'onn._

 _"Look out, Cadmus. We're coming for ya," said Winn, excited._

"May Rao be with us," said Supergirl.

The SUVs pull up miles outside the base. J'onn and M'gann transformed into their green Martian forms. Alex and the D.E.O. agents take out their guns. Guardian puts on his mask and follows. Winn tags along with a tablet in his hand. Supergirl descends from above.

"Okay, time to end this once and for all," said Supergirl.

"Hopefully, they're keeping dad there," said Alex.

"I hope for that to," said Supergirl.

"So, do we use stealth or knock on the front door?" asked Winn.

"We'll do both," answered Supergirl.

* * *

Lillian Luthor was busy trying to track the signal of the phone that called her last night. So far, she's been unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor," said one Cadmus agent. "The signal is heavily encrypted."

"Keep trying," said Lillian. "This is more than just a prank call, I know it."

"Ms. Luthor," called another agent. "Someone has found our base."

Lillian checks the monitor which shows the security footage from the camera outside the front door. Alex Danvers was waving at it.

 _"Hey, Lillian. High time you and me chat," she said._

"Detain her. Now," ordered Lillian.

Three Cadmus agents head for the front door. They open it and aim their guns at Alex. Alex puts her hands in the air and drops her gun. For some reason, she's wearing a smile on her face.

"Why the happy face, Agent Danvers?" asked a Cadmus agent.

"Because you boys are stupid," said Alex.

The three Cadmus agents get blasted by three D.E.O. agents hiding on the side of the building.

"For a scientifically-advanced organization, they have terrible security," joked Winn.

"Just stay behind me and follow me," said Alex.

Alex, Winn, and the D.E.O. agents enter the building. Alex and the D.E.O. agents started firing at every Cadmus agent heading their way. Winn stayed behind Alex all the way.

"Winn, talk to me," ordered Alex.

"If we turn left and then keep going straight, we'll arrive at the biggest room in this place. Bet you $20 that it's the main control room," said Winn.

"You can take me money already" joked Alex.

Alex, Winn, and the D.E.O. agents arrived at the main control room, where Lillian Luthor and two dozen armed agents are waiting for them.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Danvers," greeted Lillian.

"Feeling's not mutual," said Alex.

Lillian turns her head and looks at the boy behind Alex. "Agent Schott, good to see you."

"Hi," said Winn, waving.

Alex glares at Winn, making him put his hand down.

"I assume you were the one who contacted me, and then hung up," said Lillian. "Trying to track my location, weren't you?"

"We're shutting you down," said Alex.

"If you're here, Supergirl can't be far behind," said Lillian.

Winn looks at his tablet. "And fortunately for us, there are no anti-Krpytonian or anti-Martian defenses." He taps into his earpiece and says, "Time to crash the party."

A psychic wave knocks out all of the armed Cadmus agents. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian reveal themselves. Supergirl crashes through the ceiling and makes a smooth landing.

"If you're thinking about calling for your outside troops, don't bother," said Miss Martian.

"We did a little sabotaging while working here," said Martian Manhunter.

"Ms. Luthor, communications are down," said one Cadmus agent.

Alex asks J'onn, "Did you find it?"

"No," said Martian Manhunter. "M'gann and I searched the entire lab. It's not here, and neither is your father."

"You must be here for the Mother Box," guessed Lillian.

"I was surprised you let the alien you bought it from live," said Supergirl.

"All that matters is that we have what he promised us," said Lillian. "You won't find it here."

"Well, we're not leaving here without it and you," said Supergirl. "You can either surrender and come quietly, or does this have to get ugly?"

Lillian taps her earpiece. "Henshaw, we need you at the control room."

"Ugly, it is," said Alex.

It didn't take long until Hank Henshaw arrives at the control room with more armed Cadmus agents. A shootout occurs. Supergirl and the Martians take on the ones armed with specialized guns. Hank Henshaw was about to take Lillian Luthor away, until someone descends from above an blocks their way out. It was Guardian.

"You're not going anywhere," said Guardian.

Hank tells a Cadmus agent, "Watch Lillian Luthor. I will handle this fool."

While Lillian hides behind a Cadmus agent, Hank Henshaw takes on Guardian. The two trade punches left and right, but Hank's military training was helping him get the upper hand. Guardian blocks Hank's punches with his shield, but the cyborg's punches were too strong.

Supergirl throws one agent towards another. One agent fired an energy blast that knocks her down. Supergirl gets up just as the agent fired again. She uses her heat vision. The two beams crossed, but it didn't take long for Supergirl's heat vision to overpower the energy beam. Supergirl's head vision destroys the agent's weapons. She finishes him by kicking him towards two agents, knocking all of them out.

"I can do this all night," said Supergirl.

J'onn and M'gann use their fists and telepathic powers to defeat the Cadmus agents. M'gann gets hit with an energy blaster, but phases through the next blast. She throws the agent towards J'onn, who punches him to the ground.

"Nice," complimented J'onn.

"Mind returning the favor?" M'gann gestured to the agent aiming its gun at J'onn.

"With pleasure," said J'onn.

J'onn decreases his density and phases through the energy blasts as he walks closer towards the agent. He grabs him by the suit and throws him towards M'gann, who kicks him in the stomach.

Alex hides behind a wall as she fires effortlessly.

"This is both exciting and terrifying," said Winn.

"Just track the Mother Box," said Alex.

"Okay. Okay," said Winn.

"No need."

The echoing voice caused everyone in the room to stop.

"Who is that?" asked Lillian.

The lights flicker until they go out. When the lights turned back on, the Batman stands in the middle of the room with a device in his hand.

"The Mother Box," said J'onn.

Lillian asks the man in black, "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," said Batman.

"Fire!" Lillian shouted.

Batman detonates a smoke pellet and disappears. Supergirl, the Martians, and the D.E.O. agents continued to fight. Supergirl uses her heat vision to melt one agent's gun. A hook pierces his leg and gets pulled up in the air, hanging up-side down. Batman comes back down and started engaging the Cadmus agents up-close. He flips one over and then immediately punches one in the face. He grabs one agent's arm, breaks it, and fires his gun at a few agents, putting bullets in their legs. Batman jumps off one crawling agent's back and unleashes a strong punch on another, knocking him out. One fired his gun at Batman, but Batman dodges all the bullets. He impales his shoulder with a Batarang, and then flips him in the air before slamming him to the floor.

Seeing Supergirl getting overwhelmed by three energy guns fired at her simultaneously, Batman takes out all three with ease, using a couple of Batarangs and some swift kicks. He approaches the Girl of Steel and offers her a hand. She accepts.

"Thanks," said Supergirl.

"You did that on purpose," said Batman.

"The fact that I trust you to save me should show you that you should trust me too," said Batman.

D.E.O. agents are starting to get shot as more Cadmus agents enter the room.

"We're outnumbered," said Alex.

"Don't worry. We can handle this," said Supergirl.

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker again. A bunch of noises can be heard as the lights dimmed. Gunshots. Grunts in pain. Bones breaking.

When the lights started working normally, all the Cadmus agents in the room are unconscious. Batman comes down from above once again.

"Way to steal the fun from us," said Supergirl, crossing her arms.

"You remind me of Batgirl," said Batman.

"Can I meet her?" asked Supergirl with a smile.

Lillian Luthor picks up one energy cannon and aims it at Batman. She fires a shot, but the Caped Crusader avoids by detonating another smoke pellet, vanishing. He reappears behind Lillain. He disarms her and slightly twists her arm, forcing her to slouch.

"We're done here," said Batman. "We'll take the Mother Box and you with us."

"You may want to reconsider," said Lillian.

Lillian uses her free arm to pick up her phone. She turns it on and contacts someone via video call. She points the phone at Supergirl, allowing her to see who she's calling. It was Jeremiah Danvers.

"Dad," said Supergirl.

 _"Kara! Thank God you're okay," said Jeremiah._

"Dad, where are you?" asked Supergirl.

 _"I don't know," said Jeremiah._

 _"Hey, shut up!" said the Cadmus agent watching over him. He hits Jeremiah in the face with his gun._

"Either you let me go or I give the order to shoot," said Lillian. "Your choice, Supergirl."

Supergirl knew she only had one choice.

"Let her go," she told Batman.

Batman didn't argue and lets go of Lillian. Lillian calmly walks out the room while making sure her enemies can still see Jeremiah's face on her phone.

"Wait a minute. Where's Guardian?" wondered Winn.

* * *

Guardian and Hank Henshaw were dueling in the reactor chamber. Hank grabs Guardian's helmet and slams it to a wall. Guardian falls down as Hank continues punching him. Guardian tried to get up, but Hank was hitting too strong and too fast. Guardian kicks Hank in the stomach and gets back on his feet.

"You have spirit, but that's not gonna be enough," said Hank.

"I believe it is," said Guardian.

Guardian and Hank continue to trade punches. However, Guardian can barely keep up with Hank. Guardians gets punched from head to stomach at a rate faster than his punches. Hank rips Guardian's shield from his wrist and uses it to hit the vigilante in the face, causing him to fall down. Hank throws the shield away as Guardian gets back on his feet.

"You don't give up. I admire that," said Hank.

Hank continues to overwhelm Guardian with his hand-to-hand combat mastery. Hank kicks Guardian in the chest, knocking him towards a wall. Thinking of how he was gonna beat Hank, Guardian started to remember everything he learned from Batman.

 _"Rule number one: always anticipate your opponent's moves."_

Guardian dodges Hank's punches, grabs him arm, and then throws him down. Hank gets up and continues punching.

 _"Rule number two: always look for an opening."_

Guardian blocks Hank's punch, and then punches him in the stomach repeatedly. He finishes with a kick to the hip, knocking the cyborg away. Hank shouts with anger and unleashes his fury on Guardian. He punches him relentlessly until he falls down. Guardian started kicking Guardian, trying to keep him lying down.

 _"Rule number three: when you're down, don't stay down, always find a way to get back up."_

Guardian grabs Hank's leg with both his hand. He throws the cyborg down to the floor. Hank gets back on his feet, but is immediately hit with some kind of metal disc fired from Guardian's wrist device. The disc sends an electrical pulse that shuts down his mechanisms.

"Electromagnetic pulse. Built it in case I ran into you," said Guardian.

Guardian grabs Hank by the neck and holds him against the wall.

"What are you waiting for? Finish it," dared Hank. "Or do you lack the spine to finish the job?"

Guardian releases Hank and walks away.

"You show me mercy?" asked Hank.

Guardian picks up his shield and says, "I don't kill."

"But I thought the Guardian was a brute" said Hank. "Everyone fears him."

"That's what they say, but that's not who I am," said Guardian.

Guardian turns his back on Hank and heads for the door. Hank charges towards Guardian, only to get slammed into the wall by a speeding Supergirl.

"You took your time," said Guardian.

"You knew I was coming?" asked Supergirl.

"You or Batman. I didn't want to do more damage to him," said Guardian.

"He taught you well," said Supergirl. "I'm sure he'd be proud."

"Wonder if he'll say that himself," said Guardian. "You got the Mother Box?"

"More like 'he' did," said Supergirl, looking out the doorway.

Guardian turns around and sees Batman.

"So, how'd I do?" asked Guardian.

"Never turn your back until the enemy is down," said Batman. "But you showed mercy and that's enough."

"Does saying 'you did a good job' hurt you?" questioned Supergirl.

Batman didn't say a word. Suddenly, the alarms sounded. They turn their heads and see Henshaw, who just set the reactor to self-destruct. The timer says they have five minutes to evacuate.

Through his comm-link, Guardian says, "Guys, Henshaw just set the place to self-destruct. We have to move."

"Any chances you can use 'that' to get us out of here?" Supergirl asked Batman. "I mean, I know I can survive the big boom. It's you two I'm worried about."

"Luckily for you, I found the on switch," said Batman.

Batman jabs his Batarang into a specific spot on the Mother Box. A boom tube opens. Batman, Supergirl, and Guardian run through it.

* * *

Supergirl, Batman, Guardian, the Martians, and the D.E.O. agents made it back to their vehicles just as Cadmus' base self-destructed.

"Any chance Henshaw blew himself up in there?" wondered James.

"Not likely," said Supergirl.

"At least we got the Mother Box," said Winn.

J'onn faces Batman. "Thanks for your help."

"I only wished this had ended tonight," said Batman.

"We'll get them. Someday," said M'gann.

"Right now, let's go home," said J'onn.

 **Well, what do you think? Leave a review and let me know. I'd appreciate it very much.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be the last.**


	7. Goodbye

**This is the final chapter. I know this story isn't much, but I hope you still enjoyed it, more or less.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to baratta. jennifer and Steve993 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **To Bulelo: I'm afraid it's gonna have to wait. I want to finish my Arrowverse stories (and "Infinity 2") before I continue my Descendants FanFiction stories. Sorry. By the way, please don't review here if you're not gonna talk about the story. I don't mean to sound rude. It just irritates me when someone leaves a comment unrelated to the story.**

At the D.E.O., Supergirl was being checked in the medical bay.

"Well, seems like you're 100%," said Alex.

"Of course I am," said Supergirl.

"Are you sure it was good idea to let the Batman keep the Mother Box?" asked Alex.

"I trust him," said Supergirl.

"Does he trust you?" asked Alex.

"I think he does," said Supergirl.

"I don't even have to read his mind to see that," said J'onn.

"How's James by the way?" asked M'gann.

"Still sore, but he's at CatCo, so he's fine," said Supergirl.

"It was bold of him to leave Henshaw without a scratch," said J'onn.

"I would've bruised his metal face, but it shows that he's willing to show mercy," said Supergirl.

"I thought he doesn't kill," said M'gann.

"She means he's learning to not beat up criminals unless it's necessary," clarified Winn.

"Kara, I need to speak with you," said J'onn.

Supergirl and J'onn leave the room to talk in private.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Supergirl.

"How dumb it was for you to put yourself in danger," said J'onn.

"In my defense, I was testing Batman," said Supergirl.

"What happened to our little talk about patience?" asked J'onn.

"Guess this girl got tired waiting," said Supergirl. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said J'onn. "In fact, you taught me a lesson. Sometimes, it's not about patience. It's about trusting your gut, and that makes me proud of you."

Supergirl smiles.

"By the way, how's our pointy-eared friend?" asked J'onn.

"Haven't talked to him yet, but I'm planning to before he leaves," said Supergirl. "He still owes that one chat."

"And what would this chat be about?" questioned J'onn.

"If you're implying that I'm interested in him, maybe I'll give him a kiss too," joked Supergirl.

Supergirl giggled. J'onn laughed a little.

"It took your cousin two years to gain his trust. It seems you gained it in less than a week," said J'onn, impressed.

"Well, I'm hard to resist," said Supergirl.

J'onn smiled in amusement. "Get out of here, Ms. Danvers."

"Excuse me?" Supergirl felt offended.

"Go find the Dark Knight and give him the talk," said J'onn. "I'll tell Alex to put on her overprotective sister face the next time she sees you."

J'onn walks away.

"Sarcastic joking fits you better," commented Supergirl.

* * *

Meanwhile, at CatCo, James Olsen was organizing some photos. He then sees something sticking out from under the couch. It was little box. The card attached to it had a bat symbol on it. James smiled, knowing who it came from.

He opened the box and finds a shield similar to the one on his suit. There was a card attached to it. It says:

 _"Lead coated with MR Fluid. Not even a cyborg can dent it."_

James turns the card around in case there was something else. There was. It says:

 _"You did good, kid."_

James smiled again. He actually impressed the great Batman. He closes the box and looks out the window, thinking about the man who had just helped him take the first step into turning Guardian from a symbol of fear to a symbol of hope. He only hopes he sees him again. He has so much he wants to learn from the veteran vigilante.

* * *

Kara heads to L-Corp when she heard Lena was saying goodbye to Bruce. She arrives to see Lena with Bruce, who was just about to enter his car.

"Am I interrupting something?" started Kara.

"Ms. Danvers, nice to see you again," greeted Bruce.

"Uh, Lena, can Bruce and I talk for a moment?" asked Kara.

"I take it this is about the date," guessed Lena.

"Something like that," said Kara.

Bruce didn't argue and goes with Kara. The two pick a spot far away and out of Lena's sight.

"For the record, I've already thought of twelve things you're probably gonna say to me," said Bruce. "One of them is probably, 'Hurt my friend and I'll burn your suit'."

"Always one step ahead of everyone, aren't you?" Kara smiled at him.

"Just tell me what you have to say," said Bruce.

"I just want to say thank you," said Kara.

"For what?" asked Bruce.

"For helping James," answered Kara. "And for trusting me."

"Who says I trust you?" asked Bruce, speaking as if Kara is talking nonsense.

"I trust you, you trust me, remember?" replied Kara.

"Can't argue with that logic," said Bruce.

Kara smiles.

"Stay safe, Bruce," said Kara.

"I always am," said Bruce.

Kara just chortled. She puts both her hands on Bruce's face and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"What was that for, Ms. Danvers?" asked Bruce.

"Just wishing you good luck," said Kara. "And call me Kara."

"No problem," said Bruce. "Kara."

Bruce returns to Lena. Kara kept her distance, wanting the two to have a moment alone. Kara was surprised when Bruce leaned in and gave Lena a kiss on the cheek. Lena looked like she was blushing. Kara didn't know if she should be acting like a couples shipper or an overprotective friend.

Bruce enters his car and drives out of the city.

"Looks like someone has the hots for Bruce Wayne," teased Kara.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," said Lena.

"He sure is something," said Kara.

"Well, you can't believe everything you read on the papers... or the internet," said Lena.

Kara and Lena sigh with glee together as they watched Bruce drive away.

 **And that's the end. Personally, I didn't think this was a good story, but I hope all of you out there think it's good enough. Besides, this story is setting up something big. That will have to wait a really long time, I'm afraid.**


End file.
